


Дурная привычка

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Дрифт болезненно переживает смерть своего Conjux Endura.Винг пытается ему помочьПерсептор не вмешивается. До поры до времени.А потом их пути пересеклись...





	Дурная привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Посетила меня недавно мысль, что, быть может, Винг не такой, каким привыкли его считать. Может, он и ведом благими целями, но способы достижения оставляют желать лучшего. Винг - та ещё звезда, против очарования которой устоять очень и очень трудно =Р
> 
> И арт-вдохновляшка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845221/v845221030/1b024f/DsErEDslDCw.jpg
> 
> Писалось на ФБ-2019. Выкладка по окончании главы и подсчёта результатов.

Дрифт без спроса влетел в незапертую кварту, чудом не зацепившись мечами за косяк, и раздражённо навис над учителем, удивлённо приподнявшим шлем при его появлении. Мечник скрестил руки на груди, разъярённо постукивая пальцами правой руки по левому предплечью. Но многозначительная тишина, повисшая в комнате после его появления, так и осталась тишиной. Винг вопросительно прищурился.  
\- Ты опять за старое? - взбешёно процедил Дрифт. - Я непонятно выражаюсь?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - невинно отозвался Рыцарь. - Что случи…  
\- Что случилось?! - перебил его мечник. - Ты меня спрашиваешь, что случилось?! Ты случился! Опять!  
\- Боюсь, мне требуется дополнительный комментарий, - Винг откинулся на спинку кресла, в котором сидел. - Поскольку я искренне не понимаю, в чём дело.  
\- Меня только что выловил в коридоре Персептор, и я выслушал от него такую тираду… - Дрифт на мгновение замолк, давая прочувствовать весь накал вспыхнувшей драмы, - что меня за тебя стало стыдно. Снова.  
\- Да, мы виделись с твоим другом сегодня утром, но я не делал ничего предосудительного, - Рыцарь обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - И… что он сказал?  
\- Что уронил из-за тебя ценные реактивы. Месяцы работы шарктикону под хвост, - процедил самурай, не торопясь избавляться от агрессивного настроя. - Ты приставал к нему!  
\- Да быть не может! - вскинулся в ответ Винг. - Да чтобы я и к кому-то приставал? Большей чуши я не слышал.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? - едко выплюнул Дрифт. - И к Родимусу не приставал? И Блюстрика не трогал? А на Пайпса даже не смотрел?  
\- Ну… за исключением них троих, да, я ни к кому не приставал, - расслабился Винг и поднялся, подошёл к Дрифту и мягко взял его за запястья. Но автобот раздражённо выдернул руки. - Я должен был убедиться, что они достойны тебя, Дрифт. Не могу же я отдать тебя кому попало!  
\- Они - ни кто попало! - возмутился мечник. - Они близкие мне меха! Все трое. А твои провокации разрушают всё, до чего ты дотрагиваешься. Предупреждаю последний раз - оставь Персептора в покое. Не порть мои отношения хотя бы с ним. Благодаря тебе на меня и так весь Лост Лайт косо смотрит.  
\- Они просто завидуют, - Винг чуть улыбнулся, склонив шлем вбок, - что не могут стать для тебя достойными партнёрам. Поэтому и сплетничают.  
\- Персептор - мой друг, Винг, - Дрифт чуть отступил, не желая соприкасаться с распустившимися полями рыцаря, - не порть нашу дружбу своими глупыми выходками. Я прошу тебя в последний раз.  
\- Эй-эй, Дрифт! - воскликнул его учитель. - Я же не желаю тебе зла! Я искренне хочу, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-то достойный, а не… Всякая шушера.  
\- Рэтчет не был шушерой, - сухо ответил самурай. - И мне жаль, что ты не успел с ним познакомиться. Поверь, он бы быстро показал тебе, кто здесь болт, кто гайка, а кто пустое место между ними.  
\- А вот это было обидно, - рассмеялся Винг. - Дрифт, я…  
\- Ты понял меня, Винг, - мечник окинул рыцаря суровым взглядом, - ты понял, что я имел в виду. Так что будь любезен: перестань. Ты испортил мои отношения почти со всеми нормальными меха. Отстань от Персептора. Иначе сделаешь только хуже.  
\- Хорошо, Дрифт, я услышал тебя, - смиренно согласился с ним Винг. - Я больше не буду, обещаю.  
\- Надеюсь, - холодно фыркнул мечник и покинул кварту учителя, не желая продолжать и без того тяжёлый разговор. Он не заметил, как рыцарь за спиной скрестил пару пальцев.  
\- Хотя я всё равно докажу тебе, что все меха одинаковые, - добавил он, когда двери закрылись. - Что твой Родимус, что Пайпс… Что этот Персептор. Они всегда ведут себя одинаково. И я сделаю всё, чтобы ты это понял, мой дорогой друг.  
Мечник вернулся за стол: теперь, когда Дрифт будет наблюдать за ним ещё пристальнее, ему придётся приложить гораздо больше сил на выполнение своего плана. Рядом с Дрифтом должен стоять достойный меха, но до сих пор никто не прошёл его, Винга, проверки. Каждый сломался, поддался слабости и проиграл, окончательно разбив свой авторитет в глазах рыцаря.  
Персептор не станет исключением. И когда Дрифт разочаруется и в нём, Винг сможет уговорить его отправиться куда подальше с этого дряного корабля… В поисках лучшей жизни. Во всяком случае, Винг искренне верил в это. Раз чья-то воля позволила ему выжить, избежав дезактива, значит, на то были причины. И раз жизнь снова свела его с бывшим учеником, вернула ему Меч, удобно лёгший в ладонь, значит, у Винга появилась цель, которой он должен достичь несмотря ни на что. И Дрифт там играл далеко не последнюю роль.

***

 

Дрифт стремительно поднялся на самую верхнюю палубу, удачно миновав сосредоточенно снующих туда-сюда по кораблю меха. Бот снял оружие и сел в позу для медитации, пригасил оптику, попытался успокоиться. Искра тревожно билась на ложементе, сохраняя остатки поганого чувства после разговора с Вингом. Мечник раздражённо стравил пар: дурная привычка учителя выводила его из себя с самого первого её проявления.  
Дрифт помнил день их встречи так, словно это произошло только вчера. Тогда, ослеплённый горечью потери, самурай принял старого друга, как родного, искренне поверив в то, что Вселенная таким образом решила поддержать его. Удар, нанесённый смертью Рэтчета, сильно пошатнул Дрифта как морально, так и физически. Мечнику казалось, что он угасает следом за своим Conjux Endura. И возрождение давно потерянного друга словно возродило его из пепла. Боль от утраты никуда не делась, но Дрифт хотя бы смог шагнуть дальше, крепко держась за протянутый манипулятор Винга…   
Но потом - потом вспыхнул скандал с Родимусом. Громкий, мерзкий, гадкий. Признаться честно, Дрифт и не ждал от капитана каких-то особых проявлений чувств, но его утешало то, что близкая связь помогала держаться на плаву. А Винг разрушил её буквально одним замахом меча, зажав Прайма перед дверями кварты мечника за клик до того, как тот вышел. Дрифт понял всё и сразу: несмотря на удивление, Родимус ответил на откровенный поцелуй. Но заметив старого лучшего друга - отскочил. Хотя было уже поздно.  
\- Не буду вам мешать, - фыркнул Дрифт и, обогнув сладкую парочку, прошествовал дальше, как и планировал.  
\- Вот шлак, - пробормотал ему вслед Прайм. - Отпусти меня!  
Но Винг уже отступил, скрывая за лёгким смущением хорошо замаскированное удовольствие: он отсёк первый сорняк, но впереди ещё много работы.  
Тогда Дрифт поверил в предательство Родимуса, даже умудрился с ним громко разругаться, но когда он своими собственными глазами увидел, как Винг приставал к Блюстрику… Всё встало на свои места. Блюстрик быстро сдал позиции, позволив себе немного пообжиматься с Рыцарем, о котором ходило столько слухов, почти легенд; с рыцарем, которого почти боготворил сам Дрифт. Тогда мечник впервые задумался, а правда ли то, что он видел? Действительно ли Родимус так просто кинул его? Да, Прайм бывал временами легкомысленным, но деля с ним одну платформу, Дрифт совершенно точно мог сказать, что Родимус умел быть заботливым партнёром, на которого можно положиться. А большего ему и не надо было.  
Блюстрику хватило смелости признаться Дрифту во всём самому, и мечник даже отпустил его с миром, для себя решив, что вспоминать прошлые обиды глупо, а спорткар довольно юн, возможно, неопытен настолько, что стал частью чьей-то интриги. Не стоило ругаться с ним, но прекратить отношения - да, совершенно точно да.  
И тем обиднее стало из-за Пайпса. Дрифт связался с ним ради эксперимента, даже честно и прямо рассказал о Винге и его поступках. И Пайпс заверил давно нравящегому ему меха в том, что он всецело на стороне Дрифта, он удержится и не прогнётся. И тогда Винг отстанет от них обоих, а дальше… Дальше как дело пойдёт.  
Но Рыцарь Кибертрона быстро просёк ситуацию и повёл себя так, как Дрифт ожидал меньше всего. Автобот всегда, ещё со старых времён, хорошо относился к учителю, научился чтить его память, вспоминать только хорошее и применять на практике извлечённые с ним уроки. Дрифт даже смирился с его утратой, когда Дай Атлас объявил, что работорговцы забрали дезаквтиный корпус с собой и, скорее всего, распродали его на запчасти. Ну, во всяком случае, добив последнего из того отряда, Дрифт почувствовал себя лучше. А потом отпустил память о Винге и стал жить дальше.  
И когда они были в Некромире, когда исчезнувшие меха очнулись от стазиса и вышли к команде Лост Лайта, Дрифт потерял дар речи. Винг был среди них - целый и невредимый. Только-только похоронивший Рэтчета, мечник вцепился в учителя, как в спасительный якорь, который не позволил ему вновь утонуть во тьме. Как это когда-то сделал и Рэтчет...   
И тем больнее стало осознание, что Винг совсем не такой, каким запомнил его Дэдлок. Несмотря на благие цели и намерения, способы, которыми Рыцарь добивался своего, нередко оставляли желать лучшего. Дрифт почувствовал себя преданным, когда пошёл на старательно сдерживаемые стоны в душевых кабинках и увидел, как прогибается Пайпс под пальцами его учителя. Тогда он, помнится, подумал, что даже хорошо, что они не успели разделить платформу: пожалуй, в этом случае ему стало бы ещё хуже. А так - ну добился Винг своего в очередной раз. Что дальше? К счастью, Рэтчет уже дезактив, и опорочить его честь будет очень трудно.  
Дрифт активировал оптику: кажется, ему удалось немного успокоиться, в очередной раз пережив все чувства и немного очистив разум. Образ Винга в его глазах от этого, конечно, не посветлел, но и тьма, снедающая Искру, немного отступила. К тому же, подумал Дрифт, уж кто-кто, а Персептор не дурак. Он сможет разобраться в происходящем и решить, нужно оно ему или нет. Тем более, что с Дрифтом они действительно были просто друзьями и старыми союзниками, которые когда-то давно служили вместе в отряде крушителей. Не больше.

***

 

Персептор раздражённо выругался, когда манипулятор дрогнул, и ценные капли экспериментального топлива Брейнсторма расплескались по его рабочему верстаку. Если бы не Винг, подкравшийся со спины и напугавший его почти до коллапса Искры, учёному сейчас не пришлось бы повторять уже пройденный этап в очередной раз. Можно подумать, у него было время на повторение одних и тех же действий. Медики трясли его, выпрашивая синтезированный антисептик в более удобной форме, чем жидкость в баллончике с дозатором. И Персептор, который довольно давно пообещал заняться этим вопросом, понял, что самое время. Он и так долго откладывал его, занятый другими, более важными и серьёзными проектами. Теперь же активность поутихла, и он мог закрыться у себя и доделать давно обещанные вещи.  
Но злость на наглого, самоуверенного и до скрежета дентопластин раздражающего рыцаря никак не хотела утихать. Персептор в гневе с громким стуком поставил колбу на верстак и опёрся на него ладонями, гоняя цикл вентиляции за циклом. Да уж, давно его не выводили из себя настолько. Помнится, последний раз он чувствовал себя примерно также тогда, когда повздорил с Мегатроном, порывавшемся вернуться в прошлое и спасти свой корпус от рук обезумевшего на тот момент Брейнсторма: предателя, отравившего свою команду и убившего ту, на другом Лост Лайте.  
Персептор с чувством захлопнул крышку своего прибора для синтезирования и выпрямился. С Вингом было что-то не так: дурное предчувствие грызло Искру, но учёный не до конца понимал, в чём дело. Ему довелось стать свидетелем непотребства Рыцаря Кибертрона, и бывший врекер прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, почему Дрифт так остро отреагировал на его слова сегодня утром. И даже больше: мечник сорвался, не дослушав его до конца, и понёсся устраивать разборки. Видимо, подобное поведение для Винга было не впервой. И Персептор искренне надеялся, что мечник устроит ему знатный разнос.  
Мех понял, что работать сегодня он больше не сможет. Убрав колбы с пробирками в холодильную камеру, Персептор тщательно протёр стол, затем записал полученные наблюдения в специально подготовленную для таких целей инфорамку, после чего покинул свой рабочий кабинет и направился в сторону бара. Вечерело. Может быть, в толпе ему станет немного лучше. И гадкое чувство, грызшее Искру, утихнет, а там и вовсе раствориться в громко гремящей музыке без следа.  
Но дойти до пункта назначения Персептор не успел. Буквально за поворотом его поджидали. Винг вскинул шлем и тут же очаровательно улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь показать, что он пришёл с благими целями и не намерен ни с кем ругаться.  
\- Чего тебе? - холодно поинтересовался Персептор. - Мало утром было?  
\- Эй-эй, дружище, я пришёл просто поговорить! - Винг обезоруживающе поднял руки кверху. - Дрифт сделал мне сегодня строгий выговор, и я понял, что перегнул палку. Мне бы хотелось загладить свою вину, и я решил, что было бы неплохо угостить тебя в знак примирения. Что скажешь?  
Признаться честно, Персептор бы отказался от столь сомнительного предложения, но до сих пор Винг не сказал и не сделал ничего, что могло бы перерасти в конфликт. Учёный не в первый раз проклинал собственную вежливость, вбитую в него давным-давно, а потом процедил:  
\- Хорошо. Но недолго. Я занят.  
Винг жестом пригласил его пройтись.  
До бара они добрались в относительной тишине. И когда двери раскрылись, впуская посетителей внутрь, Персептор подумал, что зря он решил выбраться из своей конуры. Слишком много ботов, слишком много пролитого топлива, слишком удушающе жарко… Он такое не любил. Чувство дискомфорта тут же сковало Искру, и Персептор нехотя добрался до свободного столика.  
\- Присядь, я что-нибудь закажу, - быстро произнёс Винг и ретировался, мелькнув напоследок ослепительно начищенными светлыми крыльями.  
Персептор пообещал самому себе, что не притронется к топливу, которое подаст Рыцарь: не хватало ещё очнуться потом в чужой кварте с задранным бампером и влажно хлюпающими портами. Стыда не оберёшься, да и видеть разочарование в оптике Дрифта, когда он поймёт (а учёный не сомневался, что мечник поймёт), что случилось, было выше его сил.  
\- Держи, - Винг мягко поставил перед ним нераспечатанный куб. - А тут довольно громко, да? - разговаривать приходилось, напрягая вокалайзер. - И часто вы устраиваете такие вечеринки?  
\- Когда как, - отозвался Персептор и пододвинул к себе куб, но вскрывать оболочку не спешил. - Всё зависит от настроения Сверва и Родимуса. Иногда музыка гремит раз в месяц, а иногда каждые несколько дней.  
\- Любопытно, - Рыцарь уселся напротив и открыто ему улыбнулся, - а ты часто здесь бываешь?  
\- Где именно? В баре? Ну, иногда, - пожал плечевыми блоками Персептор.  
\- Нет, я про эту свистопляску, - пояснил Винг. - Дрифт говорил, что ему нравится. Он часто здесь расслабляется, выпуская скопившееся напряжение. Говорит, это помогает избавиться от негативных эмоций и лишних переживаний. Почти как медитация.  
\- Я не люблю дискотеки, - спустя какое-то время, отозвался экс-врекер. - Слишком шумно и много народа.  
\- Тогда зачем ты пришёл сюда? - неожиданно искренне удивился Винг. - Или… ну, прости, конечно, но тебе скучно в лаборатории? А мне казалось, ты увлечён своим делом. Я думал, что здесь есть хоть кто-то с постоянным интересом. Не как большинство.  
\- Если бы ты дольше пробыл в нашей команде, Винг, - раздражённо прервал его тираду Персептор, - ты бы понял, ради чего идут сюда другие меха. Но ты, полагаю, слишком стар, - он холодно усмехнулся, увидев, как гневно на клик скривились губы Рыцаря, выдавая, что подколка прилетела не в оптогрань, а в центр окуляра.  
\- А ты, полагаю, излишне суров к тем, кто долгое время пробыл в стазисе и пропустил большую часть основных событий, - ответил такой же шпилькой Винг. - Но да ладно. Собственно, я хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить.  
\- Прости, я вспомнил, что забыл убрать несколько реагентов в морозильную камеру, - Персептор поднялся и отодвинул от себя непочатый куб. - Если я не сделаю это сейчас, то забуду, и к утру они испортятся. А смешивать их заново, как пришлось делать это сегодня, благодаря тебе, у меня нет времени.  
\- Постой, - Винг разочарованно мигнул оптикой, - могу я хотя бы тебя проводить?  
Персептор хотел отрицательно покачать шлемом, но не успел: беснующаяся толпа подхватила его, и мех неловко вскинул манипуляторы. Винг принял этот жест за согласие и последовал за ним.  
Когда они выбрались из удушающей жары, Персептор устало прислонился к стене. Ему требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и восстановить координацию: гироскопы засбоили, когда довольный Скидс легко подкинул его вверх, добившись заглушённого громкой музыкой писка. Благо, уж кто-кто, а теоретик о таком никому не станет рассказывать, на его счёт Персептор был уверен.  
\- Тебе плохо? - Винг обеспокоенно коснулся его плеча. - Мне позвать медиков?  
\- Нет, не стоит, - Персептор увернулся из-под ладони, - мне пора возвращаться. До завтра, - и тут же собственные ноги подвели носителя: учёный со стоном завалился в сторону, и если бы Рыцарь его не подхватил, Персептор совершенно точно бы растянулся на полу. Кажется, бар подействовал на него гораздо хуже, чем он предположил в начале.  
\- Прости, Персептор, я не могу отпустить тебя одного в таком состоянии, - Винг заботливо поддержал его и помог опереться на своё плечо. - Я провожу тебя до лаборатории.  
Персептор понуро кивнул.  
Они медленно двинулись по направлению к нижней палубе, где располагались жилые кварты и экспериментальные помещения обоих учёных. Только Брейнсторм, скорее всего, торчал за стойкой Сверва, приставая ко всем, к кому не лень, со своими новыми дьявольскими изобретениями. А Персептор против воли оставался тет-а-тет, с тем, кого предпочитал бы держать на расстоянии даже в состоянии, близком к дезактиву.  
\- Ты хорошо знаешь Дрифта? - нарочито беззаботно поинтересовался Винг. - Он вот немного о тебе рассказывал. Говорил, что вы служили в отряде врекеров.  
\- Там и познакомились, - подтвердил его слова учёный. - У меня тогда была другая специальность, и нам часто приходилось вместе сражаться на поле боя.  
\- И когда ты понял, что неравнодушен к нему? - то, с каким безразличием поинтересовался о самом сокровенном Персептора рыцарь, выглядело настолько естественным, что автобот даже не сразу уяснил смысл вопроса. А когда до него дошло, он резко остановился и вскинул шлем, презрительно прищурившись.  
\- Почему это тебя волнует? - сухо спросил он. - И я, и Дрифт - мы оба взрослые меха, способные решить любой вопрос. С чего мне посвящать тебя в детали своей личной жизни?  
\- Потому что я беспокоюсь о Дрифте, - честно ответил Винг. - Я не знал того медика - Рэтчета, верно? Но Дрифт, кажется, сильно его любил. И я не могу оставить его в руках тех, кто не способен ответить ему тем же.  
\- И потому ты выставлял их всех в дурном свете? - опешил Персептор. - Знаешь, что? Отпусти-ка меня, - потребовал он. - До лаборатории я доберусь сам. Спасибо за помощь.  
\- Ну куда же ты, - Винг легко подхватил почти ушедшего учёного и дёрнул его на себя, совершенно недвусмысленно скользнув ладонями по тёмному бамперу. - Мы ведь только-только перешли к самому интересному.  
\- Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, - холодно процедил Персептор, - но меня это не интересует. И я требую, чтобы ты убрал руки. Второго предупреждения не будет.  
\- А то что? - Винг приблизился к нему и еле ощутимо коснулся губами подбородка, прижимаясь к тёплому корпусу, начинающему разгораться в его руках.  
Правда, рыцарь не знал, что тепловая реакция у Персептора была всегда. И неважно, обнимался он с кем-то или тихо смеялся над совершенно неприличным анекдотом старины Капа, сидя в засаде вместе с другими крушителями и рассматривая в прицел винтовки их цель. Бушующее внутри пламя помогало сконцентрироваться, и Роадбастер, иногда задевающий его плечо, всегда потом повторял, что их Перси слишком горячий парень! Даже лёжа на холодном каменном полу, снайпер умудрялся в буквальном смысле согревать всё пространство вокруг себя.  
Поэтому когда мех вывернулся из крепких объятий и сделал подсечку, Винг искренне изумился. Персептор уже очухался и воспользовался своим преимуществом, перевесив джета и с силой швырнув его через бедро. Импактор постарался на славу, вбивая в своих последователей основы рукопашного боя. А Спрингер эти знания закрепил.  
\- Ещё раз увижу тебя рядом с собой или своей лабораторией, клянусь, твоя Искра погаснет навсегда, - холодно пообещал ошарашенному рыцарю Персептор. - Тебя не спасёт даже Дрифт, несмотря на моё к нему особое отношение. Ты меня понял?  
Винг еле слышно выдавил из себя удивлённое “да” и со стоном растянулся на полу, когда бывший врекер отпустил его.  
\- Пошёл прочь, - скомандовал Персептор и, не глядя на глупо мигающего окулярами рыцаря, направился к стене, уверенно держа корпус и уже представляя, какими добрыми словами завтра утром встретит его Дрифт. Но лучше так испортить с ним отношения, чем позволить “этому выжившему меху” опозорить его, растоптать честь и достоинство. Лучше сломать всё самому, чем дать это сделать другому. Персептору хотя бы было необидно.  
Винг ещё некоторое время ошарашенно смотрел вслед удаляющейся, а потом и вовсе исчезнувшей тени. Во-первых, подумал он, совершенно серьёзно пора возобновлять тренировки. Персептор слишком легко справился с ним. А во-вторых, кажется, Дай Атлас был прав. Он всегда говорил ему, что однажды найдётся тот, кто не потерпит над собой подобного рода издевательств. Кто-то, кто встретит его в тёмном переулке, из которого выйдет только один. И этим кем-то оказался Персептор. Винг тихо рассмеялся: кажется, у его ученика появился достойный кандидат в партнёры. Но знает ли Дрифт о нём?

***

 

Весь следующий день Персептор провёл у себя. Вчерашняя стычка с рыцарем Кибертрона заставила его крепко задуматься над своим положением. До этого момента учёный хоть и осознавал свой интерес по отношению к мечнику, но считал лишним его демонстрировать, тем более, когда между ним и Рэтчетом вспыхнула настоящая страсть. Та самая любовь, которую боготворили и проклинали. Связь, которая едва не утянула Дрифта обратно к Праймасу, вслед за его возлюблённым. Персептор понимал, что их с Дрифтом отношения совсем другие, что ему не хватит сил вытащить мечника почти с того света. Но это получилось у Винга. А потом…  
Персептор стравил пар: потом начался шлак. Дрифт вроде бы держался, но в то же время медленно сходил с ума. Сначала Родимус, потом громкий скандал. Затем рыдающий у Сверва на плече Блюстрик. А после Пайпс, долгое время обходящий мечника стороной. Персептору казалось кощунственным вмешиваться в личную жизнь Дрифта и отвлекать того на себя. А после стычки с Вингом особенно! Он ведь не знал, как отреагирует самурай на такие известия. Расскажет ли сам Винг о том, что было? И если да, то как он это преподнесёт? А если нет, тот отреагирует Дрифт, когда Персептор изложит ему свою версию - а изложить было надо, без этого никак. Учёный считал, что так, по крайней мере, честно по отношению к самому Дрифту. А там уж на всё воля Госпожи Судьбы.  
Пожалуй, именно это и стало решающей мыслью, и экс-врекер, наконец, покинул лабораторию. Ему нужно было поговорить с Дрифтом, возможно, даже выложить все карты на стол. Вовсе не обязательно, чтобы мечник тут же растаял и упал к нему в объятия, но он должен знать. Просто должен, а там как дело пойдёт.

Бывший снайпер на клик притормозил у знакомых дверей, мимо которых, бывало, проходил специально, словно хоть так сближаясь с интересным ему меха. Крепко сжав кулаки, Персептор стальной силой воли вернул себе невозмутимость и хладнокровие и постучался. Приглушённый голос Дрифта разрешил войти.  
\- Д-дрифт? - учёный замер на пороге, разглядывая почти откровенно разбитого мечника. - Ты в порядке?  
Мех поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд, смерил почти брезгливо и отвернулся, переведя взор на стену, где висели начищенные до блеска мечи: некоторые из клинков лежали на полу, и Дрифт, кажется, только собирался привести их в порядок. Как и себя.  
\- Не совсем, - сухо изрёк он. - Я чем-то могу тебе помочь?  
У Персептора Искра в мгновение ока рухнула с ложемента куда-то вниз, к супинаторам. Неужели Винг рассказал своему ученику что-то такое, что окончательно опорочило Персептора в его глазах? Хотя этого следовало ожидать, и учёному нужно было поторопиться: не зря говорят - кто первый, тот и прав. Винг выиграл эту битву подчистую.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - замялся снайпер, - но если ты занят, я зайду в другой раз.  
\- Нет, почему же? - Дрифт нагнулся и поднял один меч, удобно устроил его на коленях и принялся протирать тряпкой, чтобы потом пройтись по лезвию точильным камнем. - Проходи, присаживайся. Я весь во внимании.  
Персептор крепко задумался: он оказался не готов к таким обстоятельствам, и страх, терзающий Искру, с каждым кликом усиливался. Признаться ли в симпатии? Или обругать Винга? Или сделать/сказать что-то ещё?  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, с чего начать, - Персептор всё же опустился на кресло мечника, решив держаться в стороне: маловероятно, конечно, что они подерутся, но и провоцировать самурая не хотелось. - Полагаю, ты уже в курсе, что вчера я успел пообщаться с Вингом. И не только утром, когда пожаловался тебе на его выходку.  
\- Да, мне уже рассказали, что видели, как вы вдвоём уходили из бара, - сухо отозвался Дрифт, не переставая полировать оружие. - И ты так напился, что Вингу пришлось вести тебя обратно. Даже не знаю, что думать.  
Равномерный шелест тряпки лишь усиливал и без того копившееся в кварте напряжение. Оно отвлекало, оттягивая на себя ненужное внимание. И Персептору жутко захотелось вырвать тряпку из рук мечника, встряхнуть его и прокричать прямо в фейсплет: “Ты нравишься мне, Дрифт, но твой учитель - тот ещё оплавок!”.  
\- Я не был пьян, - отрезал снайпер. - Мне стало нехорошо из-за смешения энергополей. Ты же знаешь, как сильно я иногда перегрваюсь.  
\- Полагаю, когда обжимаешься с другими, реакция примерно та же, - не меняя берзаличного тона, отозвался Дрифт и отложил тряпку в сторону. - Что тебе нужно, Персептор? - мечник устало посмотрел на него. - Я не в настроении ругаться, но вся эта формальная беседа… Если тебе есть, что сказать - говори. Но знай: оправдания меня не волнуют. Я уже устал их выслушивать. Сначала от Родимуса, потом от остальных… Это так глупо и бесполезно, - добавил он.  
\- Я повздорил с Вингом, - собравшись с духом, выпалил учёный. - Нагрубил ему, а потом мы подрались. И я вернулся к себе, оставив его одного. Не бойся! - заметив скользнувшую панику в оптике самуря, поспешил добавить он. - Я просто скрутил его и откинул. Даже конечности не ломал, что уж говорить о более серьёзных травмах.  
\- И поэтому Винг сегодня весь день ходит как в воду опущенный? - Дрифт, наконец, встретился со снайпером взглядом. - Или есть что-то ещё, чего я не знаю?  
Персептор как никогда чётко понял, что либо он сознаётся во всём сейчас, либо у него больше не будет шанса излить свои чувства объекту любви.  
\- Мы поссорились из-за тебя, Дрифт, - Персептору хватило смелости не отвести взгляда, - ты давно нравишься мне, но я не говорил тебе об этом. Тем более, что у вас с Рэтчетом… Сложились крепкие отношения. И я посчитал, что не имею права их рушить. Поэтому молчал и делал вид, что всё так, как есть.  
\- И причём здесь Винг? - Дрифт если и удивился, то виду не подал.  
\- Он посчитал, что я воспользуюсь тобой, как остальные, а потом брошу, снова причинив боль, - объяснил действия рыцаря Персептор. - Предполагаю, что все его проказы - всего лишь проверка. Возможно, её вообще нельзя пройти. Я не знаю.  
Дрифт молча вернулся к полировке клинка, скользя точильным камнем по лезвию. Негромкий шелест заполнил кварту, пока мечник раздумывал над услышанным. Он знал, что у Винга был какой-то свой интерес, но не понимал, какой именно, а учитель ничего ему не говорил: только улыбался и иногда крепко обнимал, выражая дружеское сочувствие и поддержку. Винг единственный, кто всегда был рядом со смерти Рэтчета, поддерживая его, переживая все истерики и плохие, иногда почти самоубийственные мысли. Рыцарь Кибертрона ограждал своего протеже от боли окружающего мира, давая пережить свою внутри. Но всему приходит конец. И такой опеке - тоже. Тем более, что Персептор нервничал: хорошо скрывался, но нервничал, крепко сжав кулаки и терпеливо дожидаясь вердикта.  
\- Прости моего учителя, Перси, - вдруг выдохнул мечник, - иногда он действительно перегибает палку.  
Учёный почувствовал, как треснуло висевшее между ними напряжение. Дрифт отложил оружие в сторону и поднялся, подошёл к нему.  
\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить такое, - самурай легко опустился на одно колено перед ним и накрыл сжатые ладони своими. - И спасибо, что открылся мне. О таких вещах нельзя молчать. Потому что иначе ты просто не найдёшь своё счастье.  
\- Никто не заменит Рэтчета, я знаю это, - Персептор немного сгорбился. - Мне очень жаль, что он погиб. Он был и моим другом тоже. И мне также больно от осознания его потери. Может быть, я признался тебе не вовремя, но подумал, что лучше сделать это сейчас. Пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, а там…  
Персептор с удивлённым возгласом завалился вперёд, когда Дрифт дёрнул его на себя. Но вместо болезненного удара коленными шарнирами о пол, мех почувствовал, как мечник подхватил его, прижимая его к себе, оказываясь фейсплетом к фейсплету с самураем.  
\- Ты всё сделал правильно, Перси. Спасибо, - улыбнулся Дрифт. - Думаю, Рэтчет по ту сторону даже рад. Он всегда хорошо относился к тебе, хоть и не высказывал этого вслух. Мы будем его помнить, а вместе наша память станет ещё крепче.  
Персептор вздрогнул и почувствовал, как запылала лицевая. Удивительно мягкие губы Дрифта накрыли его собственные, и снайпер провалился в хаотичный водоворот всего и сразу. У него не возникло ни мысли о том, чтобы оттолкнуть мечника, избавиться от надёжных рук, обнимающих его, выскочить вон, чтобы не вспоминать обо всём разговоре и его завершении… Может быть, всё потому, что сбывалась самая заветная мечта Персептора? Противиться которой он не мог.  
\- Не переживай насчёт Винга, - разорвав поцелуй, добавил Дрифт. - Я сделаю всё, чтобы он тебя не трогал. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты и сам достаточно доходчиво всё ему объяснил.  
Персептор почувствовал, как обычно сурово поджатые губы против воли растягиваются в слишком счастливой улыбке. Теплый вибрирующий рядом корпус Дрифта других чувств попросту не вызывал.

***

 

Персептор довольно улыбался, возвращаясь в лабораторию. Радостный Фёрст Эйд завалил его похвалами за полученный антисептик в форме пластинок, которые можно было просто приложить к ране, что позволяло саморемонту гораздо быстрее затягивать повреждения под слоем обеззараживающего и обезболивающего средства. Усилия не пропали даром, несмотря на трудности в работе, и учёный считал, что сегодня можно немного расслабиться и отвлечься. А уж завтра он найдёт, чем заняться. В закромах наверняка лежат какие-нибудь ещё похожие проекты, которые можно и нужно довести до логического завершения.  
\- Привет, - у порога, привалившись к стене, стоял Дрифт, - можно?  
\- Да, разумеется, - Персептор разблокировал двери в лабораторию и жестом пригласил мечника войти. - Выпьешь? - деловито осведомился он.  
\- Можно, - хмыкнул самурай. - Чем угощаешь?  
Персептор загадочно улыбнулся и исчез в небольшой каморке, где иногда отдыхал, когда не было сил добраться до жилой кварты. Там же он хранил несколько кубов разной заряженности, некоторые из которых смешивал с безобидными расслабляюшими присадками. На фоне последних событий, подумал учёный, не случится ничего страшного, если он позволит себе немного отдохнуть и забыться: работа не турболиса, в недрах Ржавого Моря не сгинет.  
\- Держи, - снайпер протянул мечнику куб нежно-голубого цвета, - чуть заряженнее обычного с вкусовой, абсолютно безвредной присадкой. Она рассчитана на то, чтобы подстроиться под твои вкусовые предпочтения.  
\- Это как? - не понял его Дрифт, усаживаясь на свободный стул. - Откуда эта штука знает, что мне нравится?  
\- Скорее, ты сам даёшь ей понять, что тебе по вкусу, - усмехнулся Персептор, а через клик засмеялся в голос, не выдержав совершенно искреннего недоумения на фейсплете другого бота. - Я шучу, Дрифт. На самом деле, присадка фиксирует то последнее, что ты пробовал на вкус, и отдаёт примерно тем же самым, копируя вкусовые составляющие. И то, она работает только в том случае, если ты пил или ел что-то совсем недавно.  
\- Хм, - Дрифт задумчиво покосился на приятный глазу куб энергона, - я хочу это проверить. Ты меня заинтриговал.  
Персептор в этот момент сгрёб с верстака в выдвижной ящик все свои инфорамки с заметками, а потом бережно перенёс несколько пробирок на подставке на другой стол, подальше от активности в пространстве: разобьют ещё, потом не восстановишь.  
\- У меня где-то были сладкие масляные гайки, если хочешь, - учёный направился к холодильнику. - Сейчас поищу…  
Снайпера за руку дёрнули назад, и мех ошарашенно расширил оптику, всматриваясь в фейсплет Дрифта, оказавшегося к нему слишком близко.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - проурчал он, - я хочу попробовать тебя.  
\- Это не так работает, - слабо возразил учёный, но тут же заткнулся, позволив мечнику обнять себя и ответив на поцелуй.  
Самурай неторопливо сминал податливый тонкий металл губ Персептора, прижавшись к нему и недвусмысленно оглаживая чужой корпус. Снайпер стремительно разогревался, чувствуя, как надрывно начинают хрипеть кулеры. Конечно, он не перегорит, поскольку зная об особенностях своего корпуса, мех давно озаботился вопросом охлаждения, однако некоторый гул вентиляции будет сопровождать весь процесс. А в продолжении Персептор не сомневался, да и отказываться не хотел, если честно.  
\- А теперь попробовать топливо, да? - Дрифт ехидно усмехнулся, перестав терзать губы снайпера.  
\- Да, именно, - Персептор невольно сглотнул, когда мечник вскрыл оболочку и отпил немного энергона. Он некоторое время смаковал его, а потом отставил в сторону.  
\- Ты был прав, действительно… вкусно, - с намёком резюмировал он. - И я бы хотел попробовать ещё, если ты не против.  
\- У меня, гм, неограниченные запасы, - поперхнувшись вентиляцией, отозвался экс-врекер. - Можно продегустировать, кхм, и другие… добавки.  
\- Чем ещё можешь похвастаться? - мечник медленно двинулся спиной вперёд, уводя ошеломлённого от привалившего счастья и в то же время смущения снайпера к верстаку, вовремя очищенного от различных экспериментальных ништяков, как иногда называл их Вирль.  
\- Немного коктейлей из смешанного энергона, чуть-чуть обжигающих объятий и… - Персептор заткнулся, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, когда Дрифт уселся на верстаке и подтянул его к себе, почти касаясь чужих губ.  
\- Никогда не замечал за тобой особой болтливости, - выдохнул мечник, - но мне нравится. Ты как будто оживаешь сразу… Вроде такой серьёзный, а через клик готов вдохновлять остальных.  
Снайпер отвёл было взгляд, полный смущения, но почти тут же первым подался навстречу. Дрифт ответил ему, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе.  
Глоссы сплелись, смешивая капли антифриза. Персептор глухо застонал, когда мечник опустил его руки к себе на бёдра, недвусмысленно давая добро на продолжение. Однако учёный посчитал лишним так торопиться: ему хотелось насладиться каждым кликом, проведённым рядым с самураем. Огладить округлый корпус, неравномерно стравливая статику, вжать в себя мечника и глухо застонать, ощутив, как его бёдра в ответ обвивают тазовую секцию учёного.  
Дрифт запрокинул шлем и вцепился тёмными пальцами в затылок снайпера, когда тот принялся медленно и неторопливо целовать шейные кабели, мягко пережимая некоторые из них дентопластинами, прекращая и восстанавливая подачу энергона к мозговому модулю. Дрифт плавился, теряясь в ощущениях. Невольно пришла и ушла мысль, что едва ли кто-то, кроме Рэтчета, так о нём заботился. Его ласкали с таким же трепетом, первое время дико удивлявшем мечника: ворчливый медик просто не мог быть настолько нежным. И тем не менее…  
Персептор мягко очертил инсигнию автоботов, когда услышал щелчок: паховая броня бывшего десептикона ушла в пазы, оголяя соблазнительно подрагивающий порт, застенчиво прикрытый защитными лепестками мембраны. По внутренней стороне бёдер тут же покатились вязкие, но ароматные струйки масла. Снайпер стёр одну из них, раскатал между фалангами и, на клик замерев, запустил пальцы в рот, смакуя вкус.  
\- Дегустация удалась на славу, - пробормотал Персептор, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как удивлённо вытягивается фейсплет мечника, а потом губы расплываются в довольной ухмылке.  
\- Я рад, - проурчал он, - не хотите ли, сат Перси, отведать чего-нибудь более, гм, существенного?  
Вместо ответа послышался ещё один щелчок, и учёный неосознано облизнул собственные губы, когда ладонь Дрифта накрыла его скрутку. Гибкие юркие пальцы принялись перебирать джампер, зарываясь в основание и ероша провода. Персептор глухо застонал, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги от набегающих волн удовольствия. Кончики контактных игл искрили, предлагая перейти непосредственно к подсоединению, но оба меха не торопились.  
Персептор осторожно уложил мечника спиной на верстак и забрался туда же следом, нависая и с восторженным вожделением рассматривая испещрённый спектралистским рисунком фейсплет. Дрифт призывно раздвинул ноги и снова притянул снайпера к себе, сливаясь с ним в поцелуе. Персептор навалился сверху, восторженно оглаживая всё, до чего дотягивался. Скрутка в предвкушении подрагивала, и когда Дрифт немного сполз вниз, приподняв бёдра, Персептору оставалось сделать только одно: он подался вперёд, максимально осторожно продавливая лепестки мембраны и чувствуя, как растягивается первое ограничивающее кольцо.  
\- Как хорошо… - выдохнул мечник, сцарапав немного активной краски со спины партнёра. - Да…  
Несмотря на медленно нарастающее удовольствие, Дрифту хватило мощности процессора на то, чтобы не назвать Персептора именем Рэтчета. Тот, может, и не обиделся бы, но и восторга не проявил бы. Да и неправильно это.  
Персептор почувствовал заминку, но не стал зацикливаться на ней. Штекеры степенно забивали попадающие разъёмы, когда экс-врекер толкнулся ещё глубже, вогнав скрутку почти на максимум. Второе ограничивающее кольцо спокойно пропустило его, приятно и плотно обхватив джампер. Дрифт застонал, откинувшись на верстаке. Скопившееся в системах напряжение требовало выхода, и мечник уже мечтал о том, как скоро они с Перси содрогнутся в приступе ребута.  
Пылающий Персептор невольно распалял его в буквальном смысле. Перегревающийся корпус, казалось, пылал жаром везде: даже скрутка внутри, чудилось иногда, обжигала чувствительную приёмную систему, с вязким хлюпаньем смазки облегчающую процесс подключения. Снайпер всегда был притягательно тёплым, и Дрифт впоследствии частенько вспоминал, как грелся рядом с ним, если им вдвоём доводилось бывать на заданиях в особо холодных местах.  
\- Не тяни, Перси, - пробормотал мечник, - давай уже… полное подключение…  
Персептор встряхнулся и завершил стыковку.  
В следующее мгновение самурай заорал, выгибаясь на верстаке почти до хруста нейроствола. Только и ждавшее замыкания цепей напряжение стремительно скрутило системы судорогой удовольствия, и следом застонал учёный, тут же получивший небывалый откат. Он рухнул на мечника, растянувшись между крепко сжимающих его бёдер, впился пальцами в бампер, кажется, сминая выступающие элементы брони, и кое-как дотянулся до призывно приоткрых губ экс-десептикона.  
Дрифт без раздумий погрузился в море экстаза, открываясь перед снайпером и бывшим товарищем по команде. Старые, давно затихшие симпатии, вновь расцветали, опутанные новыми причудливыми узорами. Боль от потери Рэтчета никуда не делась, но немного притупилась, и мечник, вскрикнув под особо чувствительным напором, подумал: он обещал своему партнёру, что проживёт достойную жизнь, и Персептор имел реальные шансы стать основной её частью. Ни Родимус с его заботливыми, но непостоянными замашками. Ни юный Блюстрик, до сих пор не понимающий, чего он хочет от жизни. Ни Пайпс, ведомый слепой страстью и не слушающий голос рассудка. Только Персептор, умело соединяющий чувства и разум, прошедший проверку Винга, даже если последний был не согласен с положительным результатом в категоричной форме.  
Дрифт выгибался, восторженно царапая снайпера по плечам, и подавался вперёд во время особо сильных скачков стремительно нарастающей амплитуды. Он на ощупь нашёл чужие губы и вовлёк Персептора в новый поцелуй, окончательно растворяясь в другом меха. Его крепко сжали в ответ, придавливая к верстаку и подхватывая под бёдра. Ещё немного, и мир вокруг содрогнётся, рассыпаясь миллиардами ярких звёзд.  
Учёный почти до самого конца не верил собственному счастью: Дрифт был рядом с ним, так близко, в досягаемости - протяни руку и коснись светлого честплейта. Персептор с радостью ответил на поцелуй, чуть пригасив оптику. Он уже предчувствовал накатывающую перезагрузку и лишь ближе припал к отзывчивому корпусу под собой, когда комната вокруг взорвалась, осыпая их обоих цветными осколками. На внутреннем экране ярко вспыхнули сотни тысяч огней, и Персептор провалился в долгожданный приятный ребут. Но ему показалось или… Дрифт назвал его Рэтчетом? Ох…

***

 

Персептор очнулся немногим позже Дрифта. Он сладко потянулся и отстыковался, ощутив, как приятно вздрогнул бот под ним, когда джамперная скрутка с тихим хлюпаньем покинула его нутро. Мечник мягко улыбнулся учёному и сполз с верстака, закрывая паховую броню.  
\- Мне нужно вернуться, - подхватив лежащую на табурете, задвинутом под верстак, тряпку, мечник принялся оттирать застывшие потоки смазки и масла. - Винг беспокоится: завалил меня сообщениями, всё ли в порядке.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Персептор и сел, тоже защёлкнул свою броню и замер, гоняя вентиляцию: цепкий взгляд выделял элемент за элементом, и учёному хватило буквально брийма на то, чтобы понять, что с самураем что-то не так. - Ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - обернулся Дрифт и одарил снайпера тёплой улыбкой. - Я закончу кое-какие дела и вернусь. Можем вечером сходить к Сверву и немного расслабиться у него.  
Персептор молча спустился на пол и догнал мечника у дверей, схватил того за запястье, не давая покинуть лабораторию. Учёный крепко обнял его со спины, раскрывая поля и успокаивая надвигающуюся бурю.  
\- В чём дело? - доселе умиротворённый голос Дрифта дрогнул и надломился. Мечник тут же понуро опустил шлем, признавая поражение: ему казалось, что он успеет уйти до того, как Искра взорвётся на ложменте осколками боли и горечи. Но он не успел. - Прости, я…  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Дрифт, - Персептор мягко коснулся его затылка. - Тебе больно, и это нормально. Прошло слишком мало времени. Я не злюсь на тебя и не обижаюсь. Я всё понимаю.  
\- П-прости, - снова извинился мечник: голос надломился окончательно, и бот уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони. Он тихо всхлипнул, сжимаясь в чужих объятиях, и задрожал.  
Персептор осторожно развернул его к себе и мягко отнял ладони от лицевой. Дрифта попытался уйти, отвернуться, не дать себе проявить слабость, но учёный неожиданно крепко притянул его к себе и обнял в молчаливом согласии, понимании.  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться, Дрифт, - произнёс он. - Позволь боли выплеснуться. Дай ей выйти наружу. Не дави её и не переживай в одиночестве. Рэтчет бы тебя убил, если бы узнал, как сильно ты изводишь себя.  
Дрифт нервно рассмеялся, а через клик вцепился в Персептора, содрогаясь в глухих болезненных рыданиях. Комком скрутившая Искру горечь равалась наружу, выплёскивалась, перевалив через плотину, возведённую Дрифтом в своём сознании. Даже Вингу - одному из самых близких ему меха - не удавалось добиться такого эффекта.  
Персептор нежно поглаживал его по затылку, пока мечник, уткнувшись фейсплетом ему в шею, всхлипывал, вздрагивая и откровенно сожалея о потере. Долгие месяцы мучившие его страдания, наконец, выходили, отпуская жертву из своих стальных тисков. Дрифт разволновался настолько, что не заметил, как хрустнуло крепление тубуса за плечом учёного. Но тот ответил ему таким же крепким объятием, и Дрифт, наконец, ощутил, как отступает тоска по Conjux Endura, позволяя взглянуть на мир совершенно новым взглядом.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Перси, - оторвавшись, наконец от снайпера, тихо пробормотал Дрифт. - Спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня.  
\- Мы все теряли близких, Дрифт, - учёный ласково стёр разводы краски, сейчас являющие собой больше кровавые слёзы, нежели спектральный узор. - Со временем чувства немного притупятся, но это не значит, что мы забудем Рэтчета. Он навсегда останется в наших Искрах, а когда придёт время… Возможно, он переродится, и мы ещё встретимся с ним.  
Персептор понимал, насколько антинаучно звучали его слова, но то, какое воодушевление пронеслось в глазах мечника, немного скрасило его отношение. К тому же, Дрифт наверняка понял, ради чего снайпер заговорил об этом. Самурай горько, но рассмеялся, окончательно избавляясь от тревоги и напряжения, многие месяцы державших его взаперти.  
\- Спасибо, Перси, - мечник прильнул к нему в благодарном поцелуе. - Ты не представляешь, как помог мне, - он с нежностью огладил начинающий распаляться фейсплет, не скрывая доброй и открытой улыбки. - А давай… давай сходим вечером куда-нибудь? Не в бар, нет. Там слишком шумно.  
\- Да хоть на звёзды посмотреть, - экс-врекер немного отступил, отпуская бота от себя. - С тобой хоть на край света.  
\- Увидимся вечером, Перси, - Дрифт снова направился к выходу, но у дверей притормозил: - И обещаю - Винг тебя не тронет. Я намерен серьёзно с ним поговорить. Он больше не будет… мешать нам.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты разрывал с ним связь только из-за меня! - поспешил объясниться напоследок Персептор. - Я знаю, что он дорог тебе, и принимаю это. Но…  
\- Всё в порядке, Перси, - Дрифт ласково ему улыбнулся, - тебе не нужно это объяснять. Я всё улажу. Увидимся вечером.  
\- Да, к-конечно.  
Как только Дрифт скрылся за дверями лаборатории, Персептор обессиленно вернулся к верстаку и упёрся в него руками, переводя дух. На поверхности игриво заблестели следы их недавней связи, и учёный решил, что сначала стоит привести в порядок как себя, так и своё рабочее место. В конце концов, верстак не для коннекта предназнчался. Хотя срослось всё даже больше, чем просто хорошо.  
\- Ну что же, Рэтчет, быть может, однажды мы действительно встретимся, - пробормотал Персептор. - И если Дрифт захочет вернуться к тебе, я не стану его удерживать.  
Снайпер наклонился за тряпкой и тут же выронил его, заметив мелькнувший светлый супинатор с противоположной стороны конца. Персептор резко выпрямился и потерял дар речи: улыбка обычно хмурого Рэтчета, стремительно исчезнувшего в его подсобке белым туманом, чётко отпечаталась в памяти.  
И если бы снайпер захотел, он бы докопался до ответа на вопрос “как такое возможно?”. Но конкретно сегодня, в этот самый момент, он понял, что не надо. Есть вещи, которые должны оставаться без ответов. И благословение, которое он получил, видимо, относится как раз к этой самой категории. Может быть, такой исход спровоцировала дурная привычка Винга проверять партнёров Дрифта, а может… Персептор одёрнул себя: достаточно. Что есть, то есть. Большего им с Дрифтом не нужно.


End file.
